


Dang

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, M/M, San Francisco Giants, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison can't help making fun of Buster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dang

**Author's Note:**

> So while Buster was on Baseball Tonight talking about the new collision rule--and wow, did he not want to be there or what? Anyway, Ravech asked him if right after the collision he was thinking about how things had to change...blah blah blah. Buster said, no, he'd been thinking "dang, my ankle hurts."

_February 26, 2014_  
 _Spring Training @ Scottsdale, AZ_  


"Dang, my ankle hurts?" Madison says, through a snort of laughter. "Seriously...dang my ankle hurts?"

"Shut up," Buster says, elbowing Madison in the side. "What the hell was I supposed to say? That was a...."

"Clown question, bro?"

It's Buster's turn to laugh. "Yeah." 

Then he pauses and shakes his head, his amusement gone. "I mean, really, I'm not gonna go on Baseball Tonight and say, 'I lay there in the hospital those first days and cried when no one was around because I was so scared my career was over.'" His heart is pounding; he's never told anyone that, not even the talk therapist they made him see during his recovery.

Madison's arm wraps around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "I wish," he says and then pauses. "I wish we'd been together then, wish I could have been there for you."

"You were, even though we weren't." Which, wow, way to be articulate, Posey. "You never acted like you...I mean, I know you felt bad for me, but it wasn't...pity. And you always talked like you took it for granted I'd be back."

"Yeah well, it was you, ya know? Ain't no way you weren't coming back." Madison sighs, a frustrated sound. "I just wish they'd quit asking you about it."

"Are you kidding? It'll be like Merkle's boner. They'll be talking about it to rookie Giants long after I'm dead and gone."

"Yeah, no. Merkle never did do much else, near as I understand it. They'll talk about you the way they talk about Willie."

"Shut up," Buster says again. There's a warm feeling in his chest and he's smiling when he looks up at Madison. "You know," he says tilting his head back against Madison's arm. "The makeup lady made me shave."

Madison looks over at him. "Huh, looks like you got it all...I better check though."

"Mmmm," Buster murmurs as Madison kisses his neck. " I was hoping you'd do that."

"Dang, my ankle hurts," Madison says later that evening. Buster can feel Madison's breath on the back of his neck as he starts laughing again.

"Shut up. I'd smack you but I'm too boneless to bother." 

"Dang, I'm good," Madison says and laughs again.

"Ya dang well are," Buster drawls. 

Madison tightens his arms around Buster a little and Buster sighs happily. He'll need to get up and wash up at some point, but right now? He feels too dang good.


End file.
